Selene And The Masters Of The Universe
by Windrises
Summary: Selene feels like she needs to go on more adventures, while not knowing that Skeltor is planning on giving her one. Skeltor becomes interested in Selene, so he has his sidekicks bring her to him.


Note: Underworld is a film series, that is owned by the studio Screen Gems and was created by Len Wiseman, Danny McBride, and Kevin Grevioux. Mattel's He-Man is a toy-line, that has turned into an animated franchise.

Selene, the world's most heroic and powerful vampire had been fighting her fellow vampires, for a very long time. Most people would think it would seem strange, to see a vampire fighting other vampires. However, Selene thought it made sense, because her fellow vampires didn't have the same types of morality and standards, that she had. Her fellow vampires were evil, corrupt people, so Selene had to fight her own species.

One morning, Selene was lounging around the apartment of Michael Corvin, her boyfriend. Michael was a Lycan hybrid and Selene was a vampire. Despite their strong amount of differences, they had a powerful and loving bond with each-other.

Michael handed Selene a soda and could tell something was bothering her, in the deepest part of her mind. Since he was concerned about her well-being, he gently asked, "What's up?"

Selene had her hand over her face, while saying, "Michael, things don't feel as right as they should."

Michael asked, "What do you mean?"

Selene explained, "For the past few years, I haven't been doing much, other than beating the crap out of vampires. That's an important and fun adventure, but things don't seem to be changing. I have an immortal life. Am I going to spend all of eternity, battling the forces of vampires?"

Michael replied, "I'm not sure, but isn't fighting vampires a fun adventure?"

Selene responded, "It is, but something feels missing. It's hard to explain, but my life doesn't feel as eventful, as it should be."

Michael tried to think of something, that he thought would make Selene feel better. He struggled to come up with anything big, so he said, "You have me."

Selene smiled and replied, "Yes, that is something to be thankful for."

Michael grinned and responded, "I don't mean to be boastful, but I think dating a Lycan-hybrid is a pretty noteworthy event."

Selene smirked and replied, "And you dating a vampire, who used to be a human, is also quite the spectacle." She and Michael smiled at each other and kissed.

Meanwhile, Skeltor was in his evil lair, known as Snake Mountain. The wicked skelton was very upset, because he kept failing to stop He-Man and the master of the universe. Instead of taking the blame for his own mistakes, Skeltor wanted his henchmen to get all of the blame. He pointed his staff, with an intimidating look on his face, while asking, "What's wrong with you guys? Why do you keep failing to stop He-Man?"

Tri-Klops answered, "We're sorry, Master Skeltor. We've been trying really hard, but He-Man's the most powerful man in the universe."

Skeltor angrily replied, "I don't want to hear your excuses, eye-boy. What I want are results and if I don't start getting them, you're going to face the wrath of Skeltor."

Evil-Lyn looked at her fellow teammates and said, "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. It seems like you don't know how to get anything done."

Skeltor replied, "Watch your tongue, Evil-Lyn. You deserve just as much blame, as all these other simpletons."

Merman raised his hand and said, "To be honest, I think we have more complexity than you give us credit for."

Skeltor asked, "Oh really? Then bring up something you do, that doesn't involve the ocean."

Merman struggled to come up with something, so he sighed and said, "I'm nothing without the ocean."

Skeltor replied, "I need to conquer Eternia. It's my mission, my main goal in life, and everything my reputation shall be known for."

Evil-Lyn responded, "Skeltor, I have a suggestion."

Skeltor gritted his teeth and replied, "Your suggestion better be something, that's of value."

Evil-Lyn confidently responded, "I assure you, that it is. Instead of continuing your rivalry with Eternia, how about trying to take over a different place?"

Skeltor put his hand on his chin. As much as he would hate to admit, he doubted he would conquer Eternia. Instead of constantly losing to them, he figured he could defeat a different area. He said, "Evil-Lyn, perhaps you're the smartest of my sidekicks, which is hardly an honor."

Evil-Lyn replied, "Why thank you. I hardly appreciate that compliment."

Skeltor turned on his monitor screen, to look at other areas of the world. After spending a few minutes, looking at various dimensions, he found footage of the vampire team, that Selene used to be a part of. He said, "Interesting, there's a group of vampires. They'd be quite useful." He kept watching the footage and saw a clip of Selene. Skeltor was quickly impressed by Selene's looks. She was the most beautiful woman, that he had ever seen.

Skeltor faced his sidekicks and said, "I've figured out our next mission. Instead of going after He-Man and the masters of the universe, we're going to be going after the vampires."

Beast Man scratched his head and asked, "The vampires?"

Skeltor said, "Yes, the vampires are a very strong species and their lair is very impressive. We can try to talk the vampires, into working for me. If they refuse, we'll defeat them and conquer their fortress. Either way, I'm going to win a lot of stuff." He did an evil laugh.

Tri-Klops replied, "Very well then, Master Skeltor. What are your commands?"

Skeltor responded, "I'm afraid I can't give too many details, but it's important you find a vampire, that's named Selene. She's not to be harmed. I believe she has the power, I'll need to destroy He-Man." One of Skeltor's main reasons, for wanting Selene, was that he was interested in dating her, but he didn't tell his sidekicks that.

Skeltor used his monitor screen, to find Selene's current location. After finding it, he said, "How odd." He paused and said, "It appears Selene's no longer with her fellow vampires. She quit the team and has been defending some team, called the Lycans."

Beast Man asked, "Isn't that something to be concerned about?"

Skeltor angrily asked, "What are you talking about?"

Beast Man said, "If Selene left the rest of the vampires, she might not be a trustworthy vampire."

Skeltor replied, "Beast Man, my idiotic bro, we're the bad guys, so none of us are trustworthy. Despite that, I'll need you to trust me." He wrote Selene's address down and handed it to his sidekicks. He said, "Have Selene come to me."

Skeltor's sidekicks left Snake Mountain and started riding on a ship. Orko was flying by, when he the ship. He said, "It seems like bone-head's goons are up to something. I better go tell muscle-boy."

A few hours later, Selene was relaxing in Michael's living room. Michael looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Selene answered, "I think so. My life may not be as eventful as I thought it would be, but that's okay. What's important is being safe and being with you."

Michael smiled and replied, "Yeah right. I know you. You like living a dangerous life."

Selene smirked and responded, "I guess you got me. I do like living a dangerous life. It does make things more exciting. At the risk of sounding immature, epicness is a nice treat."

Suddenly, Skeltor's sidekicks burst into Michael's apartment. Michael had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Merman answered, "We've come here, for Selene."

Selene had never seen Skeltor's sidekicks before, so she was also wondering what was going on. She wasn't one to get scared and hide away, so she started attacking them. Merman tried to used his staff, to hurt Selene.

However, Beast Man punched Merman and said, "Master Skeltor told us to bring Selene to him, unharmed."

Merman replied, "That's going to be hard. Selene seems like the action-loving type."

Selene smiled and said, "You bet I am." She grabbed Merman's staff and used it to smack him around. She flung Merman across the living room, which led to him crashing to the ground. Selene started heading towards Beast Man. If Beast Man was allowed to fight Selene, he wouldn't be that scared. However, since he wasn't allowed to do that, he didn't know what to do. Selene started punching and kicking him.

Tri-Klops looked at Evil-Lyn and asked, "How are we supposed to bring Selene to Skeltor, if we can't hurt her?"

Evil-Lyn had a mischievous smile on her face, while saying, "We may not be able to bring harm to her, but we can hurt her boyfriend. Go ahead and zap him."

Tri-Klops smiled and replied, "Okay." He started zapping Michael. Michael started screaming.

Selene sighed and said, "I'll pay this Skeltor guy a visit, if you stop hurting Michael." Try-Klops nodded and stopped zapping Michael. Selene got on the ship. She and the sidekicks started heading to Snake Mountain.

Meanwhile, Orko floated to Prince Adam. Prince Adam said, "Hi Orko. What's going on?"

Orko replied, "I saw something suspicious."

Prince Adam asked, "What is it?"

Orko answered, "I saw a ship coming out of Snake Mountain. I don't know where they were going, but Skeltor's probably up to something dangerous."

Prince Adam nodded. He also wasn't sure what Skeltor was planning, but he figured he should go after his arch-enemy. He raised his sword in the air and said, "By the power of Grayskull." Prince Adam turned into He-Man and screamed, "I have the power!" He-Man got on Battle-Cat and started heading to Snake Mountain.

Meanwhile, Skeltor's sidekicks went o Snake Mountain and brought Selene there. Skeltor told them to take the rest of the night off.

Selene started walking around Snake Mountain. It was one of the weirdest places, that she had ever been to. The place was filled with evil-looking, intimidating imagery. She said, "Quite a curious place."

Skeltor appeared in front on her. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a brown wig, and a pair of gloves. He tried to talk in a more eloquent type of voice, while saying, "Greetings, Selene. I'm Skeltor, the King of Snake Mountain. Meeting you is a true honor." He kissed her hand.

Selene folded her arms and asked, "What do you want from me? Are you someone, that Viktor hired? Do you work for the vampires or something?"

Skeltor shook his head and replied, "That's not what's going on. In fact, I'm planning on becoming the vampire's new leader. For now, I have other things to focus on. Excuse my forwardness, but you're one of the loveliest creatures I had ever seen. I may not have eyes, but I see how beautiful you are."

Selene could hardly believe a skelton was flirting with her. She said, "You better stop trying to impress me. I have no interest in you."

Skeltor replied, "But I'm really charming. In fact, I'm more handsome than anybody in Eternia." In order to impress Selene, Skeltor started singing a pop song.

Selene wasn't impressed, by Skeltor's cringeworthy singing voice. She said, "I have a boyfriend, so you better stop it."

Skeltor looked furious, while asking, "You have a boyfriend?"

Selene nodded and said, "I sure do. He's a million times more charming than you. However, most of Earth's citizens are more charming than you, you singing skelton."

Skeltor replied, "I don't know what Earth is, but I do know, that I'm going to win your heart."

Selene folded her arms, shook her head, and responded, "That's never going to happen."

Skeltor angrily sighed. He realized that Selene was dangerous, so he figured he should get rid of her. He pointed his staff at her and said, "I've had quite a few mishaps and failures, in the past few years. People have been starting to doubt my reputation, so I'll get rid of you, to show what I'm capable of."

Selene responded, "You aren't going to win. I've defeated hundreds of vampires and other types of creatures, so I'm hardly scared of you."

Skeltor had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Your opponents had blood, that you could suck, but I don't have any. Because of that, it's impossible to stop me."

Selene smirked and replied, "Considering you admitted you've had past-failures, I think you can be stopped." Skeltor tried to use his staff, to zap her, but she avoided all of the staff's attacks. She jumped in the air and started kicking Skeltor around. She punched and kicked Skeltor several times, in a row.

Skeltor punched her a few times, while saying, "I'm going to be the master of all vampires."

Selene replied, "You won't accomplish any of your shady goals, you corrupt bag of bones. Prepare to face the wrath, of the world's deadliest vampire." She used her determination and intensity, to beat-up Skeltor. Skeltor kept trying to fight back, but Selene was able to stop him.

After a few minutes of fighting, Skeltor went to the ground, while saying, "It doesn't seem like I'll win this fight. It also doesn't seem like I'll get a girlfriend."

He-Man came into Snake Mountain. He had come to stop Skeltor, but Selene explained that she already did that. He-Man was impressed with Selene's strength and heroic nature. He said, "You're quite the hero."

Selene replied, "Thank you, He-Man. It's nice to meet you and all, but I do need to get going."

He-Man waved to her and responded, "It was nice to meet you." Selene waved back and started heading back to Michael's house.

Skeltor looked at He-Man and asked, "Can you find me a date?" He-Man rolled his eyes.

A few hours later, Selene appeared in Michael's apartment. She told him the details, of her eccentric adventure. Michael said, "Wow, it seems like you had quite the adventure. Did you get the excitement, that you wanted?"

Selene smiled and answered, "You know what? I realized I don't need to constantly go on wild and crazy adventures, to feel like my life's worth it." She held hand with Michael, while saying, "Your care and love is what I need to be happy."

Michael replied, "I feel the same way, but don't you feel the need, to conquer lots of enemies and stuff like that?"

Selene shook her head and responded, "When I'm with you, I feel like the master of the universe."


End file.
